Death starts in Autumn
by Paulvulturuk
Summary: What is worth the life of a man who throws himself in the most suicidal missions, but overcomes every single obstacle every time. Gabriel is the last of his 'kind', but will he find solace, or will he just crush more heads under his boots.
1. A new light for the dead

**A/N: *Anouncer Voice* Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you all to the first chapter of my new story, ''Death starts in Autumn.''**

 **Ok in all seriousness, I'm happy to announce the first chapter, after I talked about the idea in my other story. For those who don't know, this story will be about a soldier from a large group that is very similar to the Death Korps of Krieg from Warhammer 40k.**

 **You may be asking, why didn't I do a crossover where I send another death korps soldier from Warhammer to Remnant?**

 **Because one, there are already fics like that, you should check them out, they are awesome and maybe will help the creators and maybe motivate them to continue(*Cough*Death Korps of RWBY*Cough*), and I don't have a good enough grasp on the warhammer 40K unniverse to make a crossover**

 **And two, a reason that probably doesn't matter at all, I don't know german, which the death korps are based off of. Again, maybe this doesn't matter at all, but yeah.**

 **Expect romanian talking and swearing, maybe a lot more swearing. We are good at swearing, I guess.**

 **Now I should start writing the actual chapter. See you guys at the end.**

Vale. It has been years since I last walked on the roads of this continent, going in between the lush seas of green that envelop the emerald forest, the lake of red leaves that is the forest of Forever Fall, and the concrete jungle that is the city of Vale.

Even though I was born in Vale, most of my life has been spent in the service of the Atlas military, part of the force only known as ''Deadwraiths'' or ''Strigoii'' in it's original language, a derivation of old Atlesian.

I enlisted at the young age of fifteen. My parents tried everything to stop me from doing it, knowing that if I did, I only damned myself to a life that would makes me wish I returned in a bodybag. But after eight years of fighting on the dragon's wings, I was honourably discharged by General Ironwood himself because of the results in my last mission.

Every single other soldier of the DeadWraiths has been determined K.I.A., while I was wounded beyond the ability to fight, losing my right arm and part of my right leg.

To me, this was a great honor, fighting alongside people I could proudly call brothers, and a great pain, seeing as in the last few missions before we all should have been discharged, more and more perished alongside me.

And I was the one forced to live with the guilt and pain of never seeing them again.

Because of the resilience and almost suicidal ferocity we had in battle, every single soldier was given a medal of valor and a purple heart for our sacrifice, and I was given prosthetics by the Atlesian goverment to allow me to live my life in the fullest. Even with all of that I was still allowed to keep my military equipment and some from the other soldiers, from which I only took a few ammo cartridges and the Md. 1995 that the commissar was using. It had a black body with a silver slider and there were gold engravings on the body, along with our chant engraved on the slider. He always told us that we should never be ashamed of using the weapons of our fallen comrades, since using their weapons is a sign that their legacy will never be forgotten by us and we allow them to help us even in death.

And now, here I am, walking alone on the road heading to the city, PSL in my hands, same dark blue coat and grey armor on me, my signature skull gas mask and helmet on my left side, and a brown backpack carrying some rations for the road. My wish now was to meet my parents. They may hate me for joining, for all I know they may have even disowned me after I left, not wishing to see their son in a bag. Or they may be relieved that I came home alive, bringing me in with hugs and never letting me go again.

 _''Chiar mă întreb dacă mai țin la mine sau nu. (I really wonder if they still care about me or not.)_

I keep walking on the old road to the city until I see two people and a horse in the distance. I stop dead in my tracks, my gut telling me that something bad will happen soon. They could be just a normal civilians, but something doesn't feel right. I crouch down and look through the scope of my rifle to see a woman wearing a green cloak and hood kneeling down in front of another woman with green hair, holding an apple as if she was offering it to someone. The weird thing was that she was looking the ground in front of her, not at the woman with mint hair who was going for a revolver behind her back. I quickly go prone and ready my weapon.

''Ce naiba se întâmplă aici? (What the hell is going on here?)'' I mutter under my breath, steadying my rifle in order to take the shot, ready to fire ten rounds of pure aura penetrating force. My plan is to incapacitate the attacker and deal with her later. For all I know, the woman who is about to be attacked could be a criminal.

Before I was able to take the shoot the woman suddenly jumps back, removing her cloack, revealing her face, her brown hair and eyes and a staff.

The minthead started running at her and fired her revolvers, the shots being blocked by some sort force field coming from her hands. Afterwards, the woman spins her staff around, creating a gust of wind that she hurls at green, knocking her off her feet.

''Probabil este înfățișarea ei. (It's probably her semblance.)'' I mutter again retaking my aim on the minthead, until I notice a man with grey hair running at the woman from behind her. I aim at him and fire a shot at his leg, hoping to cripple him. The shot flows through the air and past the brown haired woman right into his knee, but to my surprise, the bullet doesn't penetrate, only stopping his advance. A metal *DING* was heard when it struck.

''Picioare de metal. Tare. (Metal legs. Great.)'' I mutter sarcastically while taking aim again. This time I focus on the greyhead, shooting at his torso forcing him to dodge if he doesn't want to get hit. With my six shot, I nick him in the shoulder. He puts his hand on it and is surprised to see blood coming out of it. Before he can do something i shoot him in the other shoulder and in the thigh, hitting actual flesh this time. He falls on the knee of his good leg and tries to cover the wounds as best he can. The mint haired girl was dealt with by the the woman, using a fire blast to send her flying to her grey helper. Both of them looking at the general direction where the bullets came from, but are unable to find me because I changed position, running to the other side while they were on the ground. I ran as close as I can, using the foliage to my advantage. I was still some what far, but if I screamed now, I would surely be heard. I lower myself on my knee and take aim around a tree. They still don't know im here, so that's good.

The minthead tries to get up and attack the woman, only for a shot in her left leg to make her stop her attempt. The woman rises her staff and prepares to smack them over the head with it, but three arrows are shot in the ground around her and start glowing before detonating and flinging her back. The explosion obscures my vision for a moment, and I hear the sound of something sticking in the ground beside me. I look to my right to see the same arrow right next to me.

''Rahat! (Shit!)'' I jump on mt feet and run as fast as I can, getting away from the blast radius. After the arrow explodes, I look where the two were before the explosion, only to be greeted with nothing but the brown haired woman on her knees. I put on my mask and helmet and head to help her. When she sees me she recoils away from me. The mask does have that effect on people. She grabs her staff tightly and points it at me. As a sign of peace I lower my rifle and look at her. She stays tensed for a minute before she finally relaxes. When I take I step closer to her, I hear the sound of shotgun getting armed behind me. I turn around to see a man with a beard and grey suit pointing a large shotgun at my face.

''Don't. Move.'' He said, trying to intimidate me. Key word being trying, since us DeadWraiths were trained to remove any sign of of fear early in our training. I stay silent, looking at him through the grey lenses in my mask. He looks rugged, and from what I can tell is supposed to protect the woman.

''Who are you?'' He asked slowly, promising a fight if I refuse.

I stare at him straight in the eyes and tell him in an emotionless voice, keeping my gun close.

''I am Gabriel, veteran grenadier and second in command of the DeadWraiths armed force. If you want to know, I was the one who helped her in the fight against her two attackers.'' The man lowered his weapon at the mention of the DeadWraiths, looking down and repeating the name again and again, probably tiring to remember something. While he was doing that, the woman slowly approached me and asked:

''DeadWraiths? What is that?''

''Classified. If you want information you have to ask General Ironwood himself.''

''Jimmy? What, are you part of the army or something?'' The man asked

''Was. Now, what are your names?''

''My name is Amber Autumn and he is Qrow Branwen.''

''Qrow Branwen. The general has mentioned you once or twice if I remeber correctly. He said you are one major thorn in the sides sometimes.''

''Yup. Guilty as charged.'' He pulls out a flask from underneath his suit and takes a sip from it. He finished and turned to me again. ''What were you doing here?''

''I was returning to my home city.''

''Well, now that she was attacked, we should probably head back there. It's safer.''

''But, Qrow!''

''No buts Amber! I hate to admit it but things would have been worse if this guy wasn't here. We need to meet with Ozpin immediately. *Sigh*, I'll call for a bullhead. You can come with us, but you better not try anything on the way to the city.''

''Understood .''

*Grrrrrr* We both look in the direction of Amber and see her clutching her stomach in embarrassment.

''Sorry, I guess I haven't eaten enough before I left.''

''I have military rations in my backpack if you want.''

''Do you by any chance have some alcohol?''

''No Mr. Branwen I do not.'' He was taken aback by my choice of words.

''Mr. Branwen, that's new.'' His look of surprise turned into one of slight irritation. ''Never say it again. Make's me fell old.'' He says before I turn back to Amber and ask her again in my monotone voice

''So, do you think you need a ration or are you ok as it is?''

*Grrrrrr*

''*Sigh*I guess I could have one, it will take a while before the bullhead arrives.''

''Understood Miss Autumn.''

''Please, you can call me Amber. No need for the formalities.''

''Understood Mi- Amber.''

I start going through my backpack looking for an M.R.E. I find one that has rice with meat and cabbage and hand it to her along with a plastic spoon. I offer one to Qrow, only for him to wave his hand dismissively.

''I'm sorry it's cold, but I have no way to heat it up.''

''Don't worry. It's better than no food.'' She says before taking Don't you want to eat.''

''I'm sorry, but one of the rules of the DeadWraiths is that I am not allowed to show my face to people unless they are family or I am directly ordered by a person of a higher rank than me.''

''Wow, what kind of rule is that.''

''It is one of the rules to make us avoid forming relations with people outside missions.''

Amber looked back at me with a surprised expression after gulping her first spoon of food.

''Why would have rules like that?''

''So there is no outside connection that will mourn us when we return home in bodybags.''

Amber stopped eating and looked at me with a very shocked face, eyes wide as plates and mouth slightly parted open. Qrow was not faring better, as he too was surprised by what I said, and looked at me with a slight sympathetic look.

''Wow. That's just...wow. Sorry for you kid.'' He said

''Do not be. I knew exactly what I was getting into when I joined, so there is no need to feel sorry for me.''

''I see.''

Those were the last words to be spoken until the bullhead arrived and all the way to the city of Vale. Amber was resting in one of the seats, Qrow was messaging someone on his scroll, and I was performing maintenance on my rifle. The ride to the city was quick, and we all docked before whe knew it. Before I could get my things and leave, Qrow approached me.

''Kid, I'm sorry but i need to bring you to talk with my higher up.'' I raise a brow underneath my mask.

''And who is this person who want's to talk with me?''

''Ozpin. Headmaster of Beacon Academy.''

''Ozpin... I think I heard the general talk about him a few times.''

''Yeah, they've know each other for a while.''

''And what does he want to speak with me about.''

''About exactly what happened when you helped Amber against her attackers.''

''That is all?''

''Yes, That's all he wants to talk about.''

 _'Pe naiba vrea sa vorbeasca numai despre ce sa intamplat. sunt sigur ca vre ceva din partea me. (Like hell he only want's to speak about what happened. I'm sure he want's something from my part.)'_

I look at the man, and after a few moments I sigh

''Fine. Take me to the head of Beacon, and I'll answer any question I can.''

''Sounds good to me.'' He takes a quick sip from his flask and turns to walk away. ''Follow me, and don't stray behind.''

The bullhead opens, revealing a courtyard and a black castle like construction. It was placed near the edge of a cliff.

''You brought me here before I even accepted.'' I didn't like this one bit.

''Yeah, the talk is kinda important.''

''Oh, I'm sure of it.''

'' We keep walking to the front of the tower where we meet two people. One was a man wearing a black suit and pants with a green undershirt and scarf, grey hair and small black spectacles with brown eyes. He had a cane in his right hand. To his left was a woman with blond hair fashioned into a bun, also wearing spectacles, with green eyes, wearing a white shirt with a short black dress and a black/purple cape, black stocking and knee high boots. She had what could be assumed a riding crop in her right hand. The man had small smile and a welcoming look, while the woman had small frown and a calculating gaze, looking at me as I was a threat.

I ignored the woman and faced the man.

''Welcome. . I assume you know by know, but I am Headmaster Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Hunting Academy. This is my assistant, teacher and deputy headmistress Glynda Goodwitch.''

I salluted both of them, and they gave me small bow in return.

''I am Gabriel Berchesan. Former grenadier and second in command of the DeathWraiths.''

''Former?'' Asked Ozpin

''I will answer anything I can in your office. Im sure you don't want us to speak out in the open for everyone to hear.''

''Yes you are right. Let's head to my office and there we can talk.''

Glynda took a step forward and focused her attention to me.

''Follow us and please set asside the weapons once we are inside.''

''Yes Ma'am.'' I say saluting her and follow Ozpin to his office.

Beacon ey.

Can a dead man hope for a light to shine in his road.

Or will just fade into the dark.

 **A/N: And this is the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I hope the Romanian parts didn't seem to forced and played well**

 **Leave your opinions in the reviews and tell me how you feel about it.**

 **I'll se you guys next chapter.**

 **Bye.**


	2. A few questions and answers

**A/N** **: Welcome guys to the second chapter of Death Starts in Autumn. Not much to say today. Just relax and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Warhammer 40K or any songs mentioned in this fic. They all belong to their respective owners.**

I have to say, for place that prides itself as a school that teaches students how to kill, it definitely looks like a castle. One that threw all measures of defense out the window for breath taking looks.

I was not impressed by the structure at all. This did not resemble a combat school from outside, but a park with pretty buildings. The only fitting thing about this school is it's name and the tower that emanated a green light, like a true beacon would.

While on our to the elevator to Ozpin's office, I decide to voice my small complaint, and hear what he has to say about it.

''I will admit, for a combat school, I was expecting more.'' I say with a disappointed tone.

''Hhmmm?'' Ozpin only bothered to give me a side glance to show that he is listening while Glynda was glaring holes in the back of my skull.

''Too much open space, no too much focus on looks rather than practicality, barely any fortifications and defense measures in case of an attack. The only advantage you have is that you are positioned at the edge of a cliff, so unless the enemy has access to bullheads or other aerial attack vehicles, you are safe from the back.''

''And how were you able to deduce these things young man?'' Ozpins says, slightly turning his head in my direction.

''I was a soldier. I was trained to assess the terain around me so I am able to form a strategy and not be affected by it. And from my evaluation, I say that the school is basically a sitting duck, waiting for the fight face first.''

Ozpin furrows his brows a bit, thinking for a reply to my words.

''While your evaluation may be valid, I believe the teachers and students are more than capable to protect the school grounds.''

''One. No matter how capable you think you or your students may be, that is no reason to leave yourself at a disadvantage on your own grounds. And two. Who says that your students will fight and not just run away when the time of strife comes? They are still children, no matter what they want or what you want to believe. When the moment comes, few will stand and the rest will scatter.''

''You say this as if you know 100 percent that this would be the outcome.'' He says, stopping and turning to look at me face to 'face'. I answer his unasked question.

''I have seen things like this happen on the field plenty of times. Young soldiers on open grounds waiting to be slaughtered by the enemy that they thought they could handle, because of their arrogance or downright stupidity.'' I stop for a moment and stare through my lenses directly in his eyes. Even behind my mask the stare is clear.

''Tell me Ozpin, In which one of these two categories do you think you fall?''

Everyone stops and look at us, Gynda and Qrow looking at me in slight anger, and Amber looking in confusion.

''Watch what you're saying kid'' Qrow threatens. ''You are talking with Ozpin, not some random person off the street.''

I turn my head to him and sigh. ''I meant no disrespect of course. I was just merely stating that from a militaristic standpoint, this place is not fortified enough.'' These words seem to calm them all down a bit.

''Like I said before, your observation on the matter is accurate, but I still believe that my students will be more than enough to stop an attack. And I hope that day will never come.'' He says

''And if that day does come, I hope you will prove me wrong.'' I finish. With that conversation out of the way, we head to his office, taking an elevator that takes us up the tower to it. When the elevator doors open, I am assaulted by a large number of of large gears spinning under the floor and on the top of the room, creating a silent hum that gives the room a peaceful atmosphere. I take a seat in front of the desk and Ozpin takes the seat behind the desk, Glynda sitting on his left and Qrow and Amber on his right. He puts his hand together on the desk in front of him and slightly leans towards me.

''Now that we have arrived I want to ask you a few questions, most of them about the attack on Amber that you helped her in.''

''Of course. Ask away.''

''Before that, would you kindly take of your mask so we may speak face to face.''

I shake my from head side to side. ''I'm sorry, but the only people who are allowed to order me to take the mask off are the General, the Commisar or the council.''

He grows a small smirk when he hears the word General and taps his fingers on a large tabloid. Soon after, he turns his computer screen to me and the face of General Ironwood pops on the screen. I quickly stand at attention and place my right hand at my head. The act surprises everyone except Ozpin.

''General Ironwood Sir!'' I salute him.

''At ease soldier.'' He said raising his hand. ''Ozpin has contacted me because he wants me to be present when you answer his questions, and that he wants you to take of your mask. Do it.''

''Yes General!'' I begin loosening the straps that hold my helmet and gas mask and take both of them off, revealing a pale young man with brown eyes, short brown curly hair, dark brown brows with a thin face with a sharp jawline, clean shaved with small lips and a straight, sharp nose. A few scars were on my cheeks, but nothing too major.

Overall, I looked like a normal person, nothing too spectacular, not overly handsome, just another face in the military crowd.

The crowd before has no reaction to my looks, but only Qrow grew a sly smile after a few moments.

''Huh. I will admit I was expecting, I don't know, more?''

I turn to face him and reply in a monotone voice. ''Ha ha. Very funny to use my own words against me.'' His smile only grew wider.

''Now now, there is no need for this kind of attitude Qrow. We only brought him here to ask him questions, not talk down on him.'' Ozpin says shaking his head.

''Sorry Oz, couldn't help myself.'' He says with a smug grin.

''Will you start asking me the questions or did you bring me here just to chat.''

''Yes of course. Now, my first question is, why did you help Amber?''

''I saw her and her assailant in the distance, and my instincts as a soldier kicked in. I checked up on them and saw that she was acting weird and that the assailant was going for her revolver. I was able to shoot the one that was trying to attack her from behind.'' I explain to the headmaster

''Acting weird?'' Asks the General

''Yes general. She was crouching down and offering an apple, if I remember correctly.''

''To the attacker?''

''I saw a child.'' Amber decides to enter the conversation.

''A child?''

''Yes. On the road I saw a small child who was on the ground crying. I just wanted to help her, so I offered her some food.'' She explains.

''From my point of view, there was no child.''

''I know. I soon realized that it was an illusion and jumped back.''

There is a small silence in the room, the only sound being the gears in the room turning. The General was the first to break the silence.

''So, the enemy has the ability to create illusions. This may be a serious problem.'' He says, right hand on his chin. ''Do you know how she looks.'' he asks me.

''Yes Sir. She had dark skin and green hair.''

''Anything else. Eye color, build, anything?''

''Small build. Sadly I was not able to determine her eye color.''

''She had red eyes.'' Amber came to the rescue.

''Red eyes. Hmmm.'' The general hums. ''What about her other assailant.''

''Male with pale skin and grey hair. Has prosthetic replacements for his legs from the knee down.''

''This is quite the information. Anything else to add Gabriel.''

''Before we could bring them down, explosive arrows were shot near me and Amber, most probably by another person. The blast gave them enough time to escape. And before you ask, I have no information about this possible third person.''

''Sadly I haven't seen that person either.''

Ozpin took a sip from his mug and slightly nodded his head. ''So now we know who to look out for in case we see them. James, is it possible to search the CCT Database for these two?''

''Of course. I will have the information by tomorrow.'' After that, the General looks directly at me again, bringing his right hand to his forehead. "Gabriel, once again, you did a great job on the field. The safety of Amber is more important than you might think.''

''Thank you sir.'' _'Siguran_ _ț_ _a lui Amber este important_ _ă_ _? M_ _ă_ _î_ _ntreb de ce.' (Amber's safety is important? I wonder why.')_ _._ I furrow my brows while looking at Amber. I was truly curious as to why she was so important. She smiled awkwardly at me in return, scratching her arm.

''Permission to ask General?''

''At ease Gabriel, you may ask any question.''

''Why is the safety of Amber so important?''

They all stood there silently, looking at each other and thinking whether to answer me or not. Ozpin was the one to break the silence with a sigh.

''James. How much do you trust Gabriel to hold this secret?''

The general had a reaction that surprised most of the people in the room but me and Ozpin. He smiled slightly and chuckled.

''Heh heh heh. To be honest, I would say that in a way. I trust him more than you, Ozpin.''

''*chuckle* Is that so?''

''Gabriel has more than earned my respect. He may be rough, but he and the rest of the DeadWraiths more than evened the odds against our enemies on Gaia.''

Qrow coughed on the drink he was taking when he heard of the continent. ''Gaia! The Dragon continent! You fought on Gaia!?''

''Yes Qrow. Me and the rest of the DeadWraiths fought on Gaia. Our most major missions were on the continent's wings and body.'' I say straightly.

Qrow was shocked, if I was reading his exprection correctly. His shock was turned into slight anger, anger that was thrown on the General.

''James! What the hell! You sent soldiers to fight grimm on an isolated continent!''

''Not the grimm Qrow, but something else entirely .'' The general replied. ''I sent my troops there to fight people.''

''People?'' Wondered Glynda.

''Yes. On Gaia, escaped convicts rallied and formed an army, creating machines of war that are on par with or, and it hurts me to say this, even surpass the ones from Atlas. And they wanted war.''

''War!? Ozpin, did you know anything about this?''

''Actually Qrow, I did. James has informed me about the enemy on Gaia, and told me that should Atlas lose the fight, I should help rally people and huntsmen to help.''

''OK! And what about these war machines?!''

To answer Qrow, the general only swiped his hand on the computer and projected an image on the screen.

It was a tank. The largest tank they have ever seen. It was the size of a small house, It had weapons all over it, on the top and sides. Canons, machine guns, anti material turrets and artillery.

They were not expecting this type of war vehicle.

''Is that a tank?!''

''It's a model IV _''Furtun_ _ă_ _''_ or, Storm in the modern language.'' I answer for the people that did not know. ''I fought some of these before and honestly, it is not that difficult to destroy one.'' I say unimpressed. Now they were completely flabbergasted at what I said, as if it was the most shocking thing in the world.

''How? HOW?!'' Glynda practically demanded to know how to beat it.

If the White Fang got their hands on this, Vale City would be razed of the map.

''Simple.'' I began explaining. ''The underside is it's weakest point, the fuel tanks a close second and the treads a third. A few well placed large explosives or a few rockets shot at the treads or the fuel and it's done. Also, if you can get close, there is nothing it can do, since none of the weapons can aim near the tank. But what it lack in mobility and underside resistance, it makes up for great long range firepower and top defense. From a distance, it is almost unstoppable, unless you manage to hit the crew between the narrow slits, which is highly unlikely. I've also hitched a ride on one and let me tell you, you do not want to be near when the main canon fires unless you want to go deaf.''

...

...

...

''...Wow. You've been through a lot of shit in this war.'' Qrow asked after taking another sip from his flask. I also noticed that his voice was becoming slightly slurred.

''Yes, but we've avoided the main question for long enough. Why is the safety of Amber so Important?''

Before answering my question, Ozpin took a sip from his coffee mug and rested his head on his hands.

''Right. Before I tell you, can I ask what is your favourite fairy tale?''

A collective sigh was his response.

''Ozpin, this stuff won't work with Gabriel. You need to tell him directly what is going on or just don't talk at all.'' The General informed his old time friend.

''Fine then, I will ask another question. Do you know of the four seasonal Maidens?''

''Only a little, that four sisters got the power to control the seasons from an old mage.''

''Is that so?'' Ozpin hummed ''Gabriel...what if I told you that these Maidens are real and not some fantasy story.''

I looked at the General with a questioning look, and he simple nodded in affirmation. I looked at Amber, who looked back at me awkwardly, and the answer to my question formed in my head.

''If that's the case, then Amber is one of these Maidens.''

From the looks on their faces I nailed it.

''Yes Gabriel you are correct. Amber is the current Fall maiden, and from the attack that you helped Amber in, I think you understand that there are people who want this power for themselves.'' Ozpin explained.

''I undertand. What shall be done now?''

''First of all, we need to increase Amber's security measures,' He turns to look at Amber, ''I'm sorry Amber, but but I must force you to limit your travels only inside of Vale.''

''What! Ozpin, you can't do this! You can't...'' She said, her words getting slower and slower.

''Amber, I know you are a traveler and can't stay in one place for long, but for your safety, you must remain inside of Vale, where we can easily assist you in case something like this happens again.''

''I-I,*sigh* I understand...''

''I'm sorry Amber, but it's for the better.'' Ozpin replied sadly. After that he turns back to me.''Now, what do you wish to do, Mr. Berchesan?''

''The main reason I came here was to visit my parents in the city.'' I answer.

''And what will you do after?''

''It depends. If my parents are happy to see me, I will probably stay with them. If they hate my guts for joining the military and don't want to ever see me again, I guess I will wander around, or maybe find somewhere to work.''

Ozpin seemed to think about my answer for a moment before talking with me again.

''If the latter case is to happen, I believe I can offer you a place to work here.''

''...I'm listening.''

I was really curious to see what he would offer.

''I want to offer you a place here as a teacher, or as a second combat instructor. With your expertise as a soldier I believe you would be best assigned for this role.''

Miss Goodwich let out an exasperated sigh, as if she knew he would say this.

''Also, I believe General Ironwood would have no problem vouching for you.''

''Yes, I also believe that this would be the best option for now if your family matter does not end well.''

''I understand. Then, if there are no issues, I will take my leave and head to the city. Do not worry, I will not say anything about the maidens.''

''Glad to be on the same page Mr. Berchesan. I hope your family endeavors end well.''

''Of course, thank you.'' _'Pe naib_ _a_ _vrei s_ _ă_ _se termine bine, sunt sigur c_ _ă_ _vrei ca p_ _ă_ _rin_ _ț_ _ii s_ _ă_ _m_ _ă_ _lase balt_ _ă_ _ca s_ _ă_ _pot veni la tine. (Like hell you want it to end well, I'm sure you want my parents to leave me so that I can come to you.)'_

I rise from my seat and head to the elevator. Before I enter it, I turn around and give one last salute to them, which everyone returns in their own way.

 **Ozpin POV:**

I watch as Gabriel enters the elevator after we give our own salutes to him.

''Are you sure you want him here Oz? The guy does not seem to trustworthy, with something as big as this.''

''Don't worry Qrow. First we have the generals word and second, he has no reason to betray any of us, especially Ironwood.''

''Right. That makes me very calm.'' Qrow says sarcastically.

''If you think he will do something, you have my permission to watch over him and see how things end.''

''Hmph.''

''Plus, I have another offer for him if he returns.''

''What now?''

''I want to offer him to take your role as Amber's guardian so you can return to your solo missions.''

''Ozpin, I don't think that's your best idea.''

I look at Qrow with a small frown. ''Qrow, I know you don't trust him and that you are a capable huntsman, but your semblance is quite the hindrance, don't you think, so you can't closely watch Amber.'' I stare at him as he does the same.

...

...

''Hrgh! I hate when you're right sometimes Oz.'' He takes another sip from his flask. ''Fine, but if thing go south, It's not my fault.''

''Qrow, let me assure you that Gabriel has plenty ability to protect Amber.'' Informs James.

''That reassures me a lot Jimmy.''

''*COUGH*'' Amber's cough attracts all of our attention. ''Don't you think you should ask the opinion of the person you are talking about protecting.'' She says with arms crossed while tapping her foot on the floor.

''Of course Amber.'' I say ''What do you think?''

''*Sigh* Personally, I have no issue with him. He seems alright. Close and monotone, but alright.''

''That is just how the DeadWraiths are to strangers. Between themselves they are completely open. No secrets, complete trust, *sigh* and sometimes partied so crazy that it makes you look like a normal person Qrow.''

...

...

...

''...Damn.''

''Don't ask. his eighteenth birthday has been weird, very weird, but his overall life has been stressful and full of war.''

''How bad could it have been.''

''Remember the tank? Imagine that and running between trenches from explosive death while seeing people die around you.''

...

...

...

''Is the war over James?'' I ask him.

''Yes, his last mission put an end to the major threat. Only petty 'tribes' remain that can be easily be dealt with. But it came with a great sacrifice.''

''What could have he sacrificed?'' Asked Qrow iritated.

''Beside him, the entirety of the DeadWraiths have been whipped out and confirmed K.I.A. Qrow.'' James said slightly angered.

''Oh, ...Shit.''

''*Sigh* Anyway I have to leave, I have some work to do on our new military equipment. Have a great day.'' And so James ends the transmission, leaving the rest of us in silence.

''That's horrible.'' Amber broke the silence with a solemn statement.

''It truly is, but we can do nothing but wait and see.'' I respond

Gabriel Berchesan. You have sacrificed more than enough in your life. You gave away your own youth to fight, and you gave away your own family to succeed

Is this now the time where you get something back in return, or will you still only give?

 **A/N: And this is the end of the second chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. I hope to see you guys again next chapter. Bye and have a great day.**


	3. A family matters

**A/N** **:And welcome guys to the third chapter. So, Gabriel here is going to visit his family and see how it ends. Summer is almost over and school will start again Yay. I just hope by the time I start school I will be able to form some sort of routine so I can at least put out a chapter a week. Anyway, let's get started with this chapter.**

 **A** **nother disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Warhameer in any way, shape or form. I only own my** **OC** **.**

* * *

 **Gabriel POV:**

 _'_ _Se pare că orașul_ _sa schimbat_ _mult cat timp am fost plecat._ _(Looks like the city changed a lot while I was gone.)'_

This was my first thought after getting out of the bullhead and taking my first steps into the city, and it was the truth. First thing that I noticed is that the appartment complexes that where in construcion have been finished, and the second thing I noticed is that all the older buildings have been renovated and/or modernised. There are also a few new small shops, even a small dust shop from what I can see.

 _'From Dust Till Dawn. Fain nume._ _îmi pare rau pentru_ _bietul tip_ _care nu iși dă seama ce se vinde aici_ _din prima_ _._ _(Nice name._ _I'm sorry for the poor lad that doesn't get what is sold here just from the name.)'_

After examining the shop and finishing the tought in my head, I start going to the street where I remember my home to be. The streets were filled with people, going about their day like normal. Couples are walking, children are playing and cars are roaming. The crowds are colorfull, shades of blues, reds greens and yellows.

Even though the streets were crowded it was easy for me to go without bumping into people, since they would clear the path when the saw me, or more specifically, my mask. The metal skull faceplate on the gasmask did have that effect on people. Actually, my whole look drove people away. It was clear to them that I was not a man to be messed with.

I go around a corner and find what I was looking for, a two story white house with a black roof, a garage and a window for every room. The house had a small front lawn with white fences surrounding the edges, and a red mailbox with my family name on the side. The building was only renovated a bit on the outside. I look around me, making sure nobody is around before heading to the door. I take a small breath, taking of my mask and knock on the door.

 _'_ _Păi, încercarea moarte nu are._ _(Well, here goes nothing.)'_

I knock once, no response. I knocked twice and again, there was no response. I knocked for the third time and finally, a familiar voice called back.

''Coming!''

I stay in front of the door taking deep breaths, waiting to see how this will end.

A few moments later, I hear the bolt being pulled and the doorknob being twisted. The door finally opens, revealing a middle aged woman with long brown hair, pale skin and emerald eyes.

''I'm sorry for making you wait how can I he-

The minute she saw my face she stopped talking, her cheerful attitude turned into one of pure shock. She brought her hands to her mouth, small tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

''Ga-Gabriel, sweetie?''

''Hello, mother. I'm back home.''

This was the last straw for her. She lunged at me and enveloped me into a hug, starting to cry loudly in my shoulder. I returned the embrace and patted her softly on the back.

''*Sob* Oh my son *sob*, you came back.''

''*chuckle* Yes. Yes I did.''

''Honey! What's with all the comotion?!''

A male voice that I did not recognize came from inside the house. The man came to the door to see what was happening.

He was a complete stranger, He was as tall as me with blond platinum hair, light red eyes with a slightly tanned complexion. When he saw us, he looked surprised, and I was surprised to see him. He was not my father, that much was clear.

''Samantha? Honey, who is he?''

My mother reluctantly removed her head from my shoulder and stopped hugging me, turning to the man, managing to stop her sobs.

''Flavian, h-he is my son, Gabriel.''

After that, she turned back to me. ''Gabriel, this is Flavian, m-my new husband.''

...

...

...

I was not expecting this at all. I never even began to think that my mother would ever marry another man.

''Wait, you married another man.'' I say after quickly recovering from the shock of the news. A question was creeping in my mind at this revelation. ''What happened to father?''

My mother looked at me with a sad look while Flavian sighed and approached us.

''Come in, and we'll tell you.'' After that he turns away and heads into the living room. We both slowly follow him and head in. When I took the first step, I looked around to see if the house changed much, and to my surprise, it wasn't changed much. The same TV, plants, and brown curtains, just a new fresh coat of white paint on the walls and a new glass coffee table in between two couches. I take a seat on one of the couches while my mother and 'father' both take a seat on the couch in front of me.

''Do you want anything sweetie, a glass of water, maybe some tea or coffee?'' She ask with a small smile.

 _'Sunt sigur c_ _ă_ _vrea s_ _ă_ _evite s_ _ă_ _vorbeasc_ _ă_ _despre tata imediat, asa c_ _ă_ _nu o so for_ _ț_ _ez imediat.'(I'm sure she doesn't want to speak about that immediately, so i'm not going to force her.)'_

''Thanks mother, but I'm good.'' I say forming a small smile to try and calm her nerves.

''O-ok. So, how was your time away in the army?'' She asks

''It was ok, nothing like it's said to be like. A lot of training, cleaning barracks, digging trenches and maintenance, and the fights in the mission weren't all out war, just some skirmishes. Also, the food wasn't as bad as it's said to be. ''

It was a half truth. We did have a lot of cleaning and maintenance to do, and work on the field was tough, but the fights were anything but skirmishes. It was war as far as the eye could see. I couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth, since she probably couldn't handle the real thing, and I'm not going to even dare to show her my prosthetics. She would get a heart attack if she saw them .

And the food was fucking terrible. It was very nutritious, but terrible. I'm not even going to mention how crazy we got when we were promised chocolate rations at our next meal just so we had something nice tasting to eat.

''Thank Dust. I couldn't even imagine what I would do if something happened to you.'' She let out a breath of relief and showed a warm smile, as if a mountain of worries has been lifted of her shoulders, but she immediately returned to worried mother mode again.

''The training wasn't too tough for you, was it.''

''Mother, don't worry. The training wasn't bad, It was quite beneficial for me actually. Remember how scrawny I was as a kid, now I'm not.''

''*chuckle* Yes I have to admit, you've grown into a beautiful young man in these years.''

We shared a small laugh before going silent. I looked at my mother, slowly bringing myself to ask her about my father.

''Mother, what happened.''

She sighed and looked at the coffee table. She knew she couldn't avoid the question forever. She brought her head back up to face me, she was sad, tired and on the brink of an outburst, I had to be careful.

''Your father...H-he died in..in a car accident a year after you left.''

''...O-oh.''

I was shocked. I could only hang my head, thinking of the man that was my father. He died in a car accident.

''How?''

''*Sigh* He was d-drunk while driving fast and rammed into the side of a building'' She stopped to wipe a few tears from her eyes. ''He was found dead on the spot.''

 _'_ _Băut. Tata nu s-a atins de alcool în viața lui. Ca să ajunga așa, din cauza mea...(Drunk. Dad never touched alcohol in his life. To end like this, because of me...)_ _'_

''Tell me everything.''

''What?''

''If it isn't to much to ask, tell me everything that happened after I left.''

I looked up at mother, only to see her shaking in the seat out of sadness and anger.

''Tell you. Tell you everything. I sent you letters almost every month after you left and after he died, yet you didn't even send one back! And now you come and ask me to tell you everything?! Did you even read any of them?''

Mother was never a woman to lash out in anger yet her she was, crying and being comforted by the man beside her that is now her husband.

''I never got the letters. And I was never allowed to send one back. '' I say devoid of any emotion, getting back in my military persona.

She keeps crying, and Flavian answered for her

''You mean to tell us that you never got any of her letters that she sent you, and you were never allowed to send even one back?''

''That would be true.''

''What kind of military is that?!''

''It is part of the rules of the DeadWraiths, sever all connections with home until you are discharged.''

They were shocked by this rule. Mother even stopped crying to understand what I was saying, only sniffling from time to time.

''W-What kind of rule is that?''

''One to make sure you are focused on the task at hand. In all these years I could count the times we had an actual break on my fingers, and one of them was at my eigthteenth birthday.''

''T-That's...'' My mother tried to say

''Inhumane. Yes, it was, but it had to be done.''

Mother calmed down for a bit before looking at me again.

''Before I tell you anything, can you answer me one question?''

''Of course.''

She takes a deep breath, preparing to ask the question which no doubt weighs heavily on her.

''Why did you leave us for the army Gabriel? Why?'' She asked with a pained voice

''I...I lef-''

''-Did we do something to make you want to throw your life away?! Haven't we offered you a good enough life!? Have we hurt you or offended you in any way?! Why!?''

''...'' I didn't know what to say. While I expected her to have an outburst and ask that question, it still wasn't any easier to answer her question. I reigned in my emotions and answered her truthfully.

''Mother, first of all it never was and never will be your fault for my enrolment. I did it because I purely wanted to do it. I wanted a different life, one in which my actions won't be for nothing, and I thought the army would be for the best.''

''If you wanted such a life, why didn't you train to become a huntsman? Your father could have helped you.''

''Life as a huntsman is not as nice as it seems. It's true that the end goal is the same, to protect the people of Remnant, but I feel as a huntsman I would have become something similar to a mercenary. Also, there is a sort of companionship that you can only form with other soldiers, like you could trust them about everything, and nothing will separate you.''

As I say this, I remember all the things that I have went through with the rest of the DeadWraiths, and I can't help but to sport a small smile myself

All the training and punishments for not taking it seriously, all the times we stayed huddled together in the trenches, guns and exposives roaring around and above us, screaming bloody murder to the enemy, all the times we took that one moment of rest in between missions to just chat, relax or play some Cards against Remnant just to lower the tension.

But, I will never in my life forget the day where I turned eighteen. It was the one and only day the entire time I've been with them that the commissar allowed us to anything we wanted with no repercussions. That party lasted almost the entire day and night, and we all had so much fun drinking, singing, brawling or indulging in any other pleasures we could, for we new the next day everything would turn back to be nothing more than fighting for our lives.

The DeadWraiths were as close as family could be to me.

And now, they are all gone, dead on the fields of Gaia, with only golden emblems and sigils on their graves as a reminder to the world of their sacrifice.

I sigh, in my mind reciting the code we've all lived with.

 _''_ _În viață, război. În moarte, pace. În viață, rușine. În moarte, ispășire. (In life, war. In death, peace. In life, shame. In death, atonement._ _)''_

''Mother, I am sorry for what has happened.'' I say bowing my head. ''It was never my intention for things to end like this, and I'm sorry you had to be alone for all these years.''

''I'm sorry too sweetie. I know you came home after probably witnessing a lot, looking for us, only for me to have an outburst and blame everything on you.''

I rise from my seat and go next to her, bringing her in a hug she gladly reciprocates.

Flavian, decided to take this moment of peace to talk with me as well.

''So, the DeadWraiths. How many of you are out there? A couple hundred, a thousand?''

I look at him and manage to hide my smirk. It is true that what we did would require at least hundreds of troops, and on the fields, all soldier from all groups numbered in the thousands. But the DeadWraiths was a very small part, the rest was just groups of basic Atlesian military personnel.

''*Chuckle* We were only 39.'' I say, and all the color from his face drops immediately, leaving him completely shocked.

This was my reaction as well when I first joined and only saw 37 other soldiers and the commissar in the barracks.

Me and my mother separate from our hug, but I stay seated next to her.

''Well, you answered my question, now it's time I answer yours.'' She says, her smile dropping slightly.

I place a comforting hand on her shoulder and look at her. ''Take your time mother, I have all day.''

After that she told me everything that has happened. My fathers accident, her depression, how she met Flavian at work one day and how he started to help my mother cope with the loss. He came into her life and brought her from her pool of sadness, and one day they decided to get married, and here they are. While this made me feel guilty, I was eternally grateful for what Flavian has done for my mother. For now, he had my respect as a man.

''What will you do now sweetie?''

I know I wanted to live with them if things went well, but I see that my mother has started a new life, one in which I can't place myself in as if nothing happened.

''I don't know, look for a job and a place to stay.''

''You can always ask me for any help sweetie, just say the word.''

''Thank you mother. Thankfully, I was offered a job at Beacon as a teacher, so I think I might take my chances there.''

She nodded ''Of course. Just remember that me an Flavian will always be here for you.''

I nod and rise form the couch and head to the door. It's time I take my leave.

''Do you have to go now?''

''I'm sorry, but I have to get in contact with Beacon soon if I want the job. I promised to write as soon as I can.''

Before I leave the house, my mother takes me in a tight hug.

''I love you Gabriel. Don't do anything to put yourself in danger. I finally have you back, so please don't leave me alone again.''

''I promise mother. I love you too.''

A few minutes later and we separate from our hug. I open the door and head outside . I give her one more goodbye before I leave.

While heading back to Beacon, I can't help but feel bad about the promise I made to my mother.

If I had to protect a maiden, I won't be able to keep it.

I take the first Bullhead that heads to Beacon Academy. After it lands, I go directly to Ozpin's office. Inside there is only him and Miss Goodwitch.

''Yes Mr. Berchesan, how can I help you?''

'' I accept.''

* * *

_ **Whooo that's that chapter done. I am sorry for the delay but I had some stuff to solve before I start school again. I hope when I start I will be able to get a rhythm going and post at least one chapter a week.**

 **I hope the wait wasn't too bad and you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **See you guys next time.**


	4. A reason to talk

**A/N** **: And welcome to back to Death starts in Autumn. I know it's been a while since I last posted a chapter for this one, but like I promised, I will try as much as I can to post one chapter a week, around friday/saturday.**

 **As a small reminder since its been a while, last chapter our main character Gabriel talked with his mother after returning to vale and talking with Ozpin. Tears were shed, things were said, thruts were revealed and hugs were given. His real father was killed in an accident and his mother remarried.**

 **In the end he accepted Ozpin's offer to work in Beacon as teacher/Amber's guardian, and that's where the last chapter ended.**

 **I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

 **P.S. just a small piece of info, If you haven't guessed by now I'm a really big fan of Warhammer 40k, and I can't help myself but introduce stuff from that universe in my stories.**

 **Yes, that might mean that he might get a bolter style weapon in the future. He will also have a semblance, but I don't know whether to give him a simple semblance that just removes one problem for himself or if I should give him something more special. Let me guys know.**

 **Now, let's begin.**

''Păi Gabriel, ai vrut o viață interesantă? Acum ai una din plin.(Well Gabriel, you wanted an interesting life? Now you have one.)''

It's the day after I returned to Ozpin, telling him that I accepted his offer as a substitute teacher at his school and as Amber's new guardian, taking Qrow's place. He didn't look very happy, but he didn't talk back either, all while General Ironwood gave me his full support, saying that my combat experience is more than enough proof about my capabilities. Neither Qrow or Miss Goodwitch could comment back on what I did on the field, so they accepted what he said. Amber herself had no issue with me being her new guardian, but she was not happy with Ozpin ultimately forcing her to remain in Vale as a safety measure. From what I could see, she was a traveler, one that can never remain in the same place more than a few days. Being limited to only one continent was not something she was a fan of, but she sucked it up in the end, understanding the gravity of the situation.

She was the Fall Maiden. A Maiden. A person with magic that can actually control the elements of nature. It's of no surprise that there are plenty of people who would want to have this power all for themselves, just so they could control the world and the people on it, if the last attempt on her life means something. Now it's my job that people who attack her end with their skulls broken under my foot and their brains smeared all over the ground.

Now, here I was, dressed only in a white undershirt, in a room that was given to me by Ozpin, looking over all my equipment and weaponry. It's been a while since the last maintenance check, and unsurprisingly, they weren't in their best condition.

My PSL has been with me ever since I started my service in the army, and all the years of continuous fighting and harsh terrain have wore down the the rifle. It could still fire very well, demonstrated yesterday as it still shot as true as it should, but it's clearly over it's prime. The wooden stock was chipped in a few places, the metal had some small dents from the few collisions it had with other weapons and there where traces of residue in the mechanism, making the rifle not function at it's best.

The flak armor is filled to the brim with scratch marks, dents and there is even a bullet hole in the right side of the chestplate. It was a cheap shot, but luckily for me the plate stopped the bullet enough so it got stuck in the thick coat and clothing we wore under the armor. The legplates and shoulder plates are also scratched and dented.

My gasmask doesn't look great either. The skull faceplate is also scratched, but not nearly as much as the armor. I didn't know really notice until now but the filter is in a dire need of a change. It still works but in order to guarantee my safety, I need to replace it.

The only things that doesn't require heavy maintenance or replacement are the commissar's Md 1995 and the prosthetics. The gun's barrel and workings are shiny clean, the slider is polished and the engravings still maintain their golden shine. That old man knew how to maintain his gear, hell, he was the one to teach us how to take care of our gear. The reason he was a commissar and not a mechanic was because he was too good at running his mouth loud and making us do the things that needed to be done.

''*Sigh* Commissar Traian. It was an honor fighting under your command.'' I bring my right hand at my head in a salute, looking at my former higherup's gun.

''In death atonement.''

I take the pistol from the makeshift work table and place it in it's holster. Now was not the time to mop over the past, it's time to prepare myself for the future.

Sadly, the gear that I have is not enough for my new predicament.

Thankfully, the General was more than able to provide for me the new equipment I needed for my missions. So far the items have yet to be shipped, but he has filled me in with what the delivery will contain and all the specifications

The main items will be new reinforced flak armor,a whole new gasmask that looks the same with the best filtration system that can be made, and completely new weapons and gear.

The first one is a heavy duty semi automatic rifle called a boltgun. It's a 90 centimeters long, bulky, rectangle shaped rifle complete with a stock that is connected with the grip, magnifying holographic sight and is chambered in rounds with a 20 round magazine. The gun itself was patented on the fields of Gaia as a weapon used against heavily armored soldiers and lightly armored vehicles. The rounds may be the same size as a , but the projectiles themselves form a small explosion on impact with the enemy after penetrating. The Atlesian military quickly grabbed the design and improved on it to make it available to the soldiers, as the initial one was too bulky and lacked a stock. It was mainly used as a mounted weapon on vehicles or terrain.

The weapon is still too heavy to be carried regularly by a soldier, so to compensate for the weight, the General also decided to send me an exoskeleton that will go underneath my coat and armor, giving me more strength and easier mobility.

General Ironwood also planned for me a new training program to learn to fight against the grim, since so far I'v only been trained to fight against other people, as Gaia is a land in which the grimm are almost nonexistent. So for that I will have to participate in the Grimm studies classes like the students, then fight against them in the forest under the watch of a professional huntsman or Ozpin himself if he has the time to spare.

The new gear and regiment will be more than enough to help me in the new mission: Protecting Amber.

I sigh and lean on the chair, ruffling my right hand through my hair. The choice I made yesterday is one of a lifetime. Now I'm forever bound to Beacon and this little inner war that Ozpin and the General are fighting against the grim. They filled me in with the details and their mission of uniting all the maidens against the beasts. I understand what they are trying to do, but it will be a difficult endeavor. But my role is not to question them, it's but to serve and make sure I fulfill my job in the end.

''Trebuie sa ma intorc la lucru. Doar in moarte se termina serviciul. (I need to get back to work. Only in death does duty end.)'' The last part was always the end of every order that the commissar gave us. Before I can get back to work, there is a light knock at my door.

''Who is it?'' I ask loud enough so I can be heard outside, and as a response I get the voice of a female.

''It's me. Amber.''

''*sigh* It's open. You can come inside.''

The door opens and Amber comes inside the room, widening her eyes in surprise at all the equipment laid on the table. She looks at every component before setting her eyes on me.

''Can I help you with anything?'' I ask her. She stops starring at me and shakes her head quickly, remembering why she came here.

''I just wanted to come and talk with you, since you know, you are technically my 'bodyguard' now and we need to be able to get along if we want things to go smoothly, even though I can protect myself.'' she muttered the last part to herself, but I was able to hear it. I decide not to comment on it, what happened yesterday is more than enough to show what the reality is about that topic.

''I do have some work to do but I guess I can spare a few minutes and take a break.''

''Great.'' She takes a seat on one of the empty chairs in the room, close to the table. ''So what were you doing, other than maintenance.''

''Nothing else really, just going over my current equipment and what the general will send me tomorrow, along with the new training regiment I have to go through.''

''New training regiment? Aren't you already on par with normal huntsmen at the moment?''

''I may be on par against other humans, but against grimm we aren't the best. We were mainly trained to fight against others shooting at us, along with a few close combat techniques, and with the people we might deal with, I need to be better, any average Joe Schmoe won't do the job.''

She gave a nod and leaned in the chair, looking around the somewhat barren room, while sneaking a glance at me from time to time.

''How does Gaia look. I've never been there before, and probably won't go there for a long while.'' She was asking with slight hope that there would be something worth there to see.

''It's nothing to spectacular from what I remember. The area is filled with mountains and hills, and the few plains that I have been through are barren and war torn. Nothing impressive to see sadly.''

''Oh. That sucks.'' She said disappointed, lowering her head. ''I assume the conditions were hard on you soldiers.''

I nod. ''They were, but we were trained to the bone to deal with them. After the first few missions it became a routine. Wake up, climb, scout around the area for hours and participate in a bloody skirmish or two.''

She recoiled a bit when I mentioned the fights, remembering that I was sent there to fight people.

''I assume you killed people then?''

''Yes Amber, and sadly, I can't say I feel any remorse about what I've done after the first real battle.'' I look up, remembering the events of that day. It was the day I understood what the DeadWraiths were all about.

''W-what happened?''

I bring my head back down and give her a serious look, her brown eyes meeting mine.

''We killed them all. We slaughtered and erased them from the face of Remnant. Not one of them survived, while we had no casualties on our side.''

She was completely taken aback by my statement. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't believe me. I didn't believe it at first either, and I took part in the fight. ''You mean to tell me your first battle was an uphill one in your favor?''

''Yes.''

''And what about the arm? If you don't mind me asking.'' She asked, pointing at my right hand that was exposed, the digits of the dark grey skeletal prosthetic moving like normal.

''It's ok. I understand if your curious.'' I say grabbing the metallic wrist of my right hand. ''*sigh* It happened in the last mission I was in before returning to Vale. We were running on the field towards the enemy fortification. The orders were simple; kill everyone inside and capture the fort or destroy it entirely if need be. There was no way to sneak in or go around, so our only option was to run headfirst. Sadly, one of the enemy artillery shells hit a bit closer than I wanted, and I was blown to the ground, the explosion tearing my right arm and leg to shreds.''

''And what did you do. How did you survive?''

''The artillery was quickly destroyed by our own tank. As for what I did, I dragged myself to the closest cover there was. I hid behind it and took care of my wounds to the best of my ability, before turning around and trying to pick shots as best as I could.''

''What?! You still fought on even if half of your limbs where born to shreds?!'' Amber asked outraged. She couldn't believe I've been through this.

''It was my duty as a DeadWraiths soldier. We had to fight until we gave our last breath.''

''And you wen't through all of this! Willingly?!''

''Yes. I chose to do this, and I do not regret what I did. I only regret that I was the only one to survive in the end.'' I say with a distant voice, the fingers of my robotic hand squeezing in a fist.

''I, I'm sorry, if I brought back bad memories.'' Amber didn't know what else to say. I came from a war that either got you killed or formed you into an empty shell.

''Don't be.'' I say, looking back at her, meeting her gaze again. ''To be honest, it was...refreshing to talk with someone else about this, so I did not mind at all. Like you said, we need to talk if we want to get along, and we need to get along if we want to work together. I know that means in time we will have to tell each other more about each of us and our past. I only ask that you..refrain asking about my old comrades for a while. It's still a sore subject for me at the moment.''

''I understand. Do you want me to talk about my past?, if it makes you feel any better.'' She said with genuine compassion in her voice.

''Thank you for the offer, but there's no need if you don't fully want to. I don't wish to sound rude, but I fell like getting back to work and clearing my head a bit.''

''No It's ok, just tell me when you want me to talk about my past. In the meantime, can i help you with the work. It looks like you have a lot to do, and I'm sorry to say, but things don't look to be organised very well.'' She flashed a grin at the end of her sentence.

''You got me there. Sure, any extra help is appreciated. For now, just bring me some cleaning solutions and any rags that you can find around here, then we'll get to work.'' I couldn't help but let the corners of my mouth tug upwards.

''Sure. I'll be back soon, until then sort things out here a bit.''

''Fine fine. I will.''

She rises from the chair and heads to the end of the room where my bag sits, rummaging inside.

I look at her and can't help but have a thought form in my head

'Nu va fi așa e rău cât credeam la început.(This won't be as bad as I thought in the beginning.)'

 **And done. I sorry for the wait, and I hope you will enjoy this one. Leave in the reviews if you have any ideas for a semblance. I will try to pick one you guys suggest, but If I can't find one then I'll go with what I've originally planned. It isn't great, but I couldn't really think of anything else.**

 **Hope to see you guys next time. Bye.**


	5. True nature

**Hello guys and welcome back to another chapter.** **Last chapter Gabriel went over the equipment list he will get from Ironwood and bonded a bit with our Fall Maiden** **.**

 **See you guys at the end. Enjoy.**

''Alright, let's get this over with.''

It was the morning after Amber came to my room and decided to help me with my maintenance. During it, she kept asking me how was my life as a soldier outside of my missions. And I'm happy to say, what I told her caught her by surprise. She didn't expect me to tell her that I played Cards against Remnant, or that I got drunk a few times, or that I had an awesome birthday party with the entirety of the DeadWraiths. Of course, I avoided talking in detail about all the work and training we had to go through. I'm sure I told her a few of the more, unorthodox methods of training we went through, she would file a lawsuit against the Atlesian army, or even Ironwood himself.

It wasn't fun at all, I admit, but in the end it formed me into the man I am today.

Now, I was in my room again, with a large metal case in front of me. Inside are the first and most important items that I had to receive from the general: The exoskeleton and the new bolter assault rifle alongside a few ammo magazines with practice ammo. I was also sent the new training regiment, which focuses on learning to put on the skeleton and using it to the best of it's abilities, and training with the new gun to be able to use it effectively.

I open the case to look at the items inside directly. The first item I take out is the grey and silver exoskeleton. It's slim, goes around every joint, supporting all limbs, with a large square battery pack on the back that is protected by metal plates. It has a collar with padding inside that goes around the neck, wrist's and ankles, and the shoulders have a soft plate as well. This was made specifically to my measurements, so I should have no issues with putting it on.

Now the weapon itself is exactly how it's described. It's large, solid and bulky. The top of the rifle had a simple iron sight blue dots at the ends and a rail on which a scope could be mounted. At the bottom of the barrel lies an incorporated grenade launcher that can fire from high explosive grenades to even smoke grenades, and a small lantern. The body was painted all black, with the edges having a dark blue smoke effect on them, with the logo of the DeadWraiths engraved with silver on the stock.

The logo is a kite shield, on it the top of a human skull with a crown of thorns, the guard and blade of a sword coming down vertically from the mouth of the skull, with a chain coiling around the blade. At the sides of the skull rest two folded feathered wings.

I pick it up from the case to see how it feels in the hand, and it's manageable at best without the skeleton. Sure, my aura helps with the weight of the weapon, but running at a steady pace with this and trying to fight with it a whole day would leave me more exhausted than is needed or wanted. And this is without it being loaded and without having all the other equipment on me.

''I don't even want to imagine the recoil of this thing.'' I mutter while pulling the bolt of the weapon to test it's smoothness and look around it's insides, before letting it snap back in place, creating a loud sound.

''Ahh! Shit!''

As soon as the bolt clicks in place, I get a sudden headache and a constant ringing in my ears, as if I was kicked right in the head with a steel tipped boot. I quickly place the weapon on the nearby table and sit on my bed, grabbing my head with both of my hands. The ringing goes away slowly and is replaced by a deep shout over explosions. I close my eyes because of the pain, and what I see is not the blackness of my closed eyelids.

...

...

 _''This is it men! The last Conquest on this God's forsaken land! Today our enemy will charge us head on! Kill them all before they can fortify!'' The Commissars voice was booming loud and clear over the destruction that was around us. He emanated no fear, only the pure will to fight the enemy without a second thought, and the soldiers followed with all their heart and soul. A minute after his speech, the explosions around us died down, and only a sick silence remained. I look around me to see young men and women in blue coats with flak armor and gas masks, each of them muttering a silent litany. I ready myself, placing my weapon over the edge of the trench and scoping around the area, muttering a litany myself._

 _The grounds are wide and open. Our trenches are digged, our weapons are primed and our resolve is steeled. Minutes pass, and slowly, the silence is replaced with the thundering sound of footsteps in the distance. It was them. The enemy we fought this entire campaign, clad in their heavy plates and ragged clothes. The lowliest of scum in this world, all united under one banner._

 _''Eretici. (The Heretics.)'' I say. Over all these year, I still couldn't help but scowl in disgust at them_

 _''Strigoi! (Wraiths!)''_

 _The commissar turned back around to look at all of us. I recognized him. It was the man who disciplined us, who helped us become what we wanted. It was the man who treated us as his children._

 _It was Commissar Traian in all his glory, clad in his black uniform covered in gold medals, with a similar gas mask made out of black leather, pistol in his hand and at the ready._

 _''In Viață...! (In Life)'' he boomed at us._

 _''RăZBOI! (WAR!)''We all shouted back with equal force_

 _''In Moarte...! (In Death!)_

 _''PACE! (PEACE!)''_

 _''In Viață...!_

 _''RUșINE! (SHAME!)_

 _''In moarte...!''_

 _''ISPășIRE! (ATONEMENT!)''_

 _''OAMENI! ASTĂZI LUPTAM PENTRU GLORIE! INAMICII NOȘTRI SUNT PE CEALALTA PARTE A CÂMPULUI! LUPTAȚI, PENTRU CA ASTĂZI LE VOM ARĂTA_ _ACESTOR ANIMALE_ _CE SUNTEM NOI CU ADEVĂRAT! SUNTEM STRIGOII MORȚII! SUNTEM LITANIA DISTRUGERII!_

 _(MEN! TODAY WE FIGHT FOR GLORY! OUR ENEMIES ARE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FIELD! FIGHT, FOR TODAY WE WILL SHOW THESE ANIMALS WHAT WE TRULLY ARE! WE ARE THE DEADWRAITHS! WE ARE THE LITANY OF DESTRUCTION!_ _'')_

 _''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!''_

 _We let out our battle cry, shaking the very core of the earth, bolstering our morale and courage to almost infinite amounts. He screamed alongside us, raising his pistol into the air. Then, he turned to face me, the second in command, a role that everyone else believes I deserve._

 _''Gabriel! You have the honor of starting this assault! When you see fit, shoot the heretic scum, and we shall follow!''_

 _''Yes Sir!''_

 _I take a deep breath and aim at the enemy. From the horizon, the shapes of men running at us appear. At the middle is the leader of this charge, his gold engraved armor nothing more that a status symbol. My sights are aimed at his head._

 _This will be the first bodies of many that will fall today._

 _''In Moarte...Ispașire. (In death...Atonement.)''_

 _ ***BANG***_ _Darkness surrounds me, and I see no more._

 _..._

''AH!'' I open my eyes in shock.I look around to see that I'm in my room, my bed is a mess, I'm sweating more than normal and my breathing is more ragged. I think for bitand remember that cocking the weapon was the reason I had this flashback.

''Damn, I haven't had a flashback since my first break. I need to calm down, I can't afford to have one during a mission.''

I rise from my bed and grab the bolter from the table, cocking it's bolt once again, this time more prepared and focused than before. The bolt snaps in place, creating the same sound, but nothing happens. Everything remains normal.

''I guess as long as I'm focused nothing will happen. Can't let myself be caught off guard now.'' I say to myself.

I place it back on the table, and start fiddling with the exoskeleton, trying to learn how to put it on. I strap it on my chest and at the neck creating the main connection points. I grab the arms and snap the wrist collars in place, making sure that every joint is in the correct place, doing the same with the legs. The skeleton works well with the prosthetics, combining together to augment them. The large battery pack weighs a bit, alongside the skeleton itself. I look at my right wrist, were the buttons to power it on are. I look only to find a small black screen. It's a fingerprint lock, mine specifically, so nobody else would be able to power it on. I place my thumb on the screen, and quick green light shows before it turns on. Suddenly, the extra weight disappeared, and every move felt more ,fluid, if you will. I tried a few basic exercises, from push-ups to squats, and I felt like I could do them nonstop.

Now, for the important matter, I grab the bolter and immediately notice the difference in weight. Now the weapon feels almost weightless in comparison, almost the same as carrying the PSL without the skeleton. It will probably help with the recoil as well.

''I wish this thing would have been available during the war. Would've made a big difference out there.'' I say to myself again.

After testing it more, I decide it's enough playing around and take it off, placing both it and the gun back in the case. When the rest arrives I will try it all. Until then, I will go through with this new training.

Speaking of, her's the pamphlet.

''Let's see what it says. Hm. Hm. Yeah, it's gonna be tougher than normal.

Sit ups, push ups, squats, pull ups, weightlifting, jogging, sprinting you name it's on the list. A total of 20 repetitions each at minimum, and when I use the exoskeleton that minimum is doubled.

And I also have a diet that I have to follow strictly. I feel like this will take a long time before I get used to it.

''Well, I should rest while I still can today, because tomorrow I'm starting, and it won't be easy. *Sigh*. Guess I'll go to the cafeteria and see what's there to eat.

I dress myself in a simple white shirt and and blue pants and head outside. The halls of Beacon almost empty, seeing a janitor or two doing their job or a teacher who decided to roam the campus. The are still no students in Beacon, as there is still a month before classes start and the children come pouring in large numbers.

It still irks me that this place has no fortification what so ever. It is literally open to any attack aside from the cliff, which can still be attacked from air.

 _'Ozpin ba este un idiot, ba are prea multă incredere in sine. (Ozpin is either an idiot, or he is to confident in himself.)'_

So far the man has done nothing to really earn my respect. All I really know about him is that he is the Headmaster and that he is a good friend of the General. That least reason is enough for me trust him, but so far he has done nothing to earn it.

''Vorbind de diavol. (Speak of the devil.)'' As I was nearing the cafeteria, I saw Ozpin starring at the sky with a cup of coffee in his right hand and the cane in his left. As I approached, he took notice of me and turned in my direction.

''Ah. Good morning Mr. Bercheșan. I trust your stay here at Beacon has been pleasant. Please, let me know if there is something you need.''

''No need Headmaster Ozpin. Everything is in order. I still wish this area was more fortified, but what can I do?''

''Mr. Bercheșan, I'm happy to know that you are concerned with the school's security, but please do not worry, The staff, myself included, ave it all under control.''

''Of course. Your decision.''

''Good. I assume you came here for breakfast, have you not?'' He asked before taking a sip from his coffee.

''Yes I did. I wanted to see how the food is here, and familiarize myself with the campus before becoming a teacher here.''

''Not a bad choice. If you wish to talk about something, about your job, or mission, I can come alongside you for breakfast.''

''Of course. I do wish to talk about something. Let's head inside.''

''After you, Mr. Gabriel.'' He says, pointing at the door with his cane. I enter the cafeteria and I'm immediately assaulted by a myriad of smells of food.

This is so much better than the in the army.

I go to the row and serve myself with a few of the food items presented. Cereals, fruits, vegetables, different forms of eggs, meats, pancakes and other foods all lay there waiting to be served. The food looks both good and nutritious. Of course while the food is varied, the quantity that is shown right now is not nearly enough to feed hundreds of students. It makes sense, since the only people here are the staff. I grab a large plate of omelettes with bacon and a cup of milk coffee. I take my tray and sit myself on a table, Ozpin siting in front of me. I cut a piece from the eggs and eat it.

The taste is glorious.

''Are you enjoying the food?'' He asked with a small amused smile

I nod ''The food is good. I only hope it provides enough nutritional value for your students.''

''We only serve our students the best we can offer. Now, what did you wish to ask me exactly?'' He intertwined is hands and placed his head on top.

''I wanted to ask you about my mission and my role here. First, is Amber the only maiden you know of so far?''

''Yes. The rest of the Maidens have gone into hiding and we haven't been able to find them.'' He said with a sigh.

''Understood. Second, why are the maidens so important. I understand their powers are a great boost in power, but I doubt that's all.''

Ozpin struggles to answer me directly. He takes a moment before he does.

''The maidens brought together have the power to control nature itself if they wish so. Also, they are the only people that can access items of such great power that can change the very core of the world. We call these items Relics.''

''And you want to make sure that these relics do not fall in the wrong hands.''

''Yes. That's what me and James have tried to do for the past years. Again, I thank you for saving Amber. The fact that she is till alive is very relieving.''

''Sure.'' _'Iți pasă de ea doar pentru ca are niște puteri speciale. Nu te crede om bun Ozpin, pentru ca ești departe de a fi unul. (You only care about her because she has special powers. Don't think of yourself a good man Ozpin, because you are far from being one.''_

I take another bite from my food before asking him again.

''Third, and lastly, what have you decided for me and Amber to do while we are here?''

''I decided for you two to have your own class. I wanted for you to teach tactics and for Amber to be your assistant and also teach them in the medical field. She knows a lot about practicing medicine on the field and Aura healing, trust me.''

I raise my brow at his offer. ''Have you talked with her about this?''

''I did, and she will accept as long as you do as well. You won't have to teach this class every day, it will only be a specialty class that will only take a day or two every few weeks. So, what do you say?'' He extended his hand.

''Ok. I accept, but only on one condition.''

''And that is?''

''I teach the students how I want. I will use rougher methods if it's necessary.''

''As long as you don't endanger the lives of the students you may do as you will.''

''Deal'' I take his hand and shake it.

After shaking my hand, Ozpin took out a pocket watch from his suit and looked at the time.

''It appears my break has ended. It was good to talk with you Mr. Bercheșan. Again, if you have anything to say, please bring it to me or to Miss Goodwitch.''

''Of course Headmaster. Have a good day.''

''You as well.''

After he turns around and leaves the room, I look back at my meal and think about my small talk with him, and what I deduced about him.

Ozpin, I understand that you sometimes have to do anything in order to win, and that the ends justify the means, but I will never respect someone who only sits back while his men fight his wars.

General Iroonwood has fought alongside us on a few occasions.

I doubt you ever raised a weapon against someone in your entire life.

You have brains Ozpin..

But you've got no guts or will to fight for what you want.

 **And done. Now before you say that Ozpin has fought Cinder in the vault, I always believed that Ozpin would always be the mastermind from the shadows, always planning, but never participating, and so far Gabriel thinks the same way. Of course, that may change in the future.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the delay. This should have been posted by saturday.**

 **Have a great day. Goodbye**.


End file.
